(Edited) Realization
by N. Belarus
Summary: Belarus is on her deathbed and Russia has been informed. He is devastated, his little sister is disappearing. All he can do is give her false hope, realizing his true feelings. But is it honestly false hope? Please review.


Authors note:

I thought that the 1st Realization was all stupid an' stuff. So. I fixed it. I think...

If you have any suggestions as to what goes on in future events, send me a message! I will most likely reply. :)

* * *

Belarus is on her death bed.

Russia had just been informed.

He rushed to the hospital anto her side. He laid with her. He told her everything was going to be okay.

Belarus had been slowly ripped apart. She had been slowly dying. The very fabric of her being was being torn to shreds how ever so slowly.

It hurt. Not just Belarus.

His little sister was going away.

"Don't cry... Don't cry..." He would beg, even though he himself was in tears.

"Everything will be fine, My sunflower..." His words of comfort meant everything to Belarus, as she would lay there as he held her hand.

"B Big brother..." She choked out.

"Yes, my sunflower?..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." He bent over and kissed her sweetly.

She filled her lungs with air one last time.

Russia watched and cried harder.

She was gone.

His little sister was gone.

Doctors rushed in and attemted to revive her.

Their attempts had failed.

There was no one to chase Russia around. No one to mess with him.

He felt alone in this dark, dark world.

He couldn't help but to hold her hand tightly and repeat," I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

He felt responsible.

He kissed her one more time then left the room. Something in him changed. His expression was cold. His smug, neverending smile was gone.

A few moments after the doctors had left the room to go report her death and get a body bag, Belarus began to move a little.

Russia looked up at her with hopeful eyes,"Sister?"

"I-Ivan?", she spoke weakly.

He went over and looked at her,"Aren't you...dead?"

She looked up at him and raised her arms up for him to pick her up.

He smiled a small smile and picked her up like a child.

"Can we go home now?" She asked quietly.

"Da.." He said as he carried her out._

Months had pass. Belarus' strength slowly returned. Russia stayed by her side, only leaving if it were completely necessarily. He couldn't wait until she was back to normal. He was eager to ask her a very important question.

He would help her however he could. He realized that he loved her more than a sister.

Finally. The day had come. Belarus was better.

Russia was overjoyed. He could finally ask her. Belarus was asleep, Russia came and kisses her deeply. She woke up and smiled and kissed back a bit.

Russia pulled back and smiled warmly,"Good morning, my sunflower~"

She smiled and sat up," Good morning, brother."

He picked her up bridal style. She giggled and held on as he took her to the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. In front of her was a neat little set out of blueberry pancakes, her favorite, a glass of orange juice, and some toast.

She smiled and ate as Russia sat next to her and ate some pancakes, the batter mixed with vodka. Once she was done she washed her plate and went to sit on the couch. Russia was right behind her. He sat next to her as she leaned on him. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. She smiled.

He tried to contain himself just a little longer...

Minutes passed that seemed like hours.

A few minutes later Russia stood,"I can't take it anymore..",he looked at her and took a deep breath and smiled. Belarus watched him. He was sure of her answer. He knelled Down in front of her as she watched him with happiness and disbelief. He looked up at her, slightly nervous as he pulled out a ring...

"You will become one with Russia, da?" He smiles.

She smiles as tears of joy filled her eyes.

She nodded,"Da."

He smiled and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. He pulled back a little and looked at her and held a hand out for hers.

"May I?" He smiled. She nodded and gave her hand to her and he slipped the ring on her finger.

Russia stood at the altar, waiting for Belarus.

"Are you ready for this, Russia?" said his best man, China.

"Yes." He smiled.

The sound of the piano beginning the bridal march. Looking down the aisle he saw the bride's maids, Ukraine and Liechtenstein.

When Ivan saw Belarus he smiled warmly. She was wearing a long, fitted wedding dress. She had a long veil over her face with a white bow on top of her head, like she always does. She wore a smile and was holding sunflowers.

Belarus couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She had always dreamed of this day and it had finally come.

Smiling even bigger and bigger with each step, she made her way up to the altar. She handed her flowers to Ukraine then intertwined her hands with Russia's.

"We are gathered here today to join Russia and Belarus in holy matrimony...", The preacher went on.

Then he,finally, asked,"Do you, Russia, take Belarus as your wife?"

Russia replied chearfully," I do."

"And do you, Belarus, take Russia to be your husband?"

"I do." She said with a warm smile.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ivan Lifted the veil and leaned in and kissed her. As they kissed everyone cheered.

Ivan picked up Belarus bridal style and carried her down the aisle followed by roars of applause. They drove away in a black limo that was headed to the airport.

They got to a little cabin They had rented. Russia went over to the kitchen and got a bottle of vodka then opened it and sat on the couch, next to Belarus. Belarus leaned on him and closed her eyes as he put an arm around her, pulling her close.

"What's your limit?" Russia asked Belarus with a smile.

"I'm not sure. I've never been drunk..."

Russia chuckled then offered her the bottle,"Would you like to find out?"

Belarus looked at him then the bottle then smiled a little,"Sure." She took the bottle and took a few drinks.

She kept trying to give it back to Russia, but he wouldn't take it. He wanted to know her limit. Soon enough, she had reached it. She drunk about half the bottle, her face red from the alcohol. Russia saw this and smiled. He stood and went to go get another bottle and he sat back down.

He chugged the bottle.

Soon, they were both drunk.

Soon, things happened.

_I don't describe sexual happenings._

The next morning, Belarus was asleep. Russia was up making breakfast, only in his boxers. He was trying not to set it on fire. He had a lot on his mind.

'How am I going to tell her the condom broke?' He thought as her stirred the gravy.

'What if she becomes pregnant?'

'What would we name it?'

'Would it be a boy or a girl?'

'What is she got hurt, causing the baby to be hurt as well?'

He was worried.

'What if the baby isn't healthy?'

'What if I'm a terrible parent?'

'What if-'

Belarus walked in and yawned, catching him by surprise. He did not know what to say. He took a deep breath and continued to stir the gravy. Belarus went up to him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was in one of his shirts and her underwear.

He smiled. She closed her eyes. "What's for breakfast?" He smiles a little,"I think, burnt biscuits and gravy."

She smiled then looks at him," Maybe I can help..."

Russia stepped out of the way and Belarus opened the oven to see the biscuits, close to burning. She turned off the oven and got a mit and took them out. She looked at the gravy and stirred it around a bit and concluded that it was done. she turned off the burner. Russia got out two plates and she dished out the food. Russia helped. Once they were done they sat at the table and ate.

After breakfast, Belarus was laying on the couch with her head in Russia's lap. Russia was playing with her hair.

"Ummm... Netalia?" He was nervous.

"Yes, Ivan?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"The condom...kinda...broke.."

A few weeks passed.

Russia was out at the store. Belarus was asleep. When he's back he has a small brown bag. He went to Belarus and kissed her. She awoke and looked at him. He handed her the bag.

"What's this?" She said as she took the bag.

"Just look in it..." He left the room and sat on the couch.

She opened the bag and blushed horridly when she saw the contents of the bag. It was a pregnancy test.

She took a deep breath then headed to the bathroom. Russia waited for her.

By the time she was out, Ukraine was also waiting for her with an excited expression.

Belarus shyly came out and went to sit on the couch next to Russia.

"And..?" Said Russia.

She didn't answer. He looked at her.

"Bela?" He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

She nodded then laid against him and buried her face in his chest. He held her tight.

'I'm going to be a dad...' Russia thought as Ukraine squealed and jumped up and down in joy and hugged Belarus.

Ivan really didn't know what to think. If he should be happy, or worried. 'What if the kid doesn't like me?'

He was confused about this whole situation. He wasn't even sure if he wanted a child. He took a deep breath then looked at Belarus, who was being smothered by Ukraine's...vast regions...

About the seventh month everything was ready for the child. The room was ready. They had the bottles. The outfits. The toys. Everything.

Lithuania had found out. He had had an obvious crush on Belarus. He would sit and plot a perfect war statagy against Russia...

Belarus was on the bed, laying in Russia's arms. She held his hand to her stomach. "I don't think he likes you.." Russia joked.

"And why is that?"

"He keeps kicking you."

She rolled her eyes at him with a small smile. "And how do you know if he likes you?"

"He doesn't kick me." He chuckled.

"Only because he is incapable of doing so." She kinda smirked.

He smiled. She closed her eyes. He played with her hair as she slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up. Russia had successfully made dinner. He hears her yawn and smiles then brings her a bowl of soup and hands it to her. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you." She looked at him.

"No need." He smiled then sat next to her on the bed and watched as she sat up and ate. When she finished Russia took her bowl and went to go wash it. When he came back Belarus was nodding off to sleep. He smiled and watched as she fell asleep. He then went over and tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He laid next to her with his arms around her.


End file.
